


Off to The Races

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Somebody who can do Both [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gifts, I still don't know what the fuck I'm doing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Noctis is a little extra, Noctis is real bad at handling shit, Organized Crime! Noctis, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto has a lot to adjust too, Prompto is my poor sunshine child why did I do this, Soulmarks, fingernail loss, hurt!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Prompto has never been particularly good at receiving gifts, something Noctis finds adorable and exploits heavily with his deep pockets.In other words, Noctis showers his soulmate in gifts and prays to gods he's pretty sure don't exist that Prompto can stay separate from the darker side of his life. Prompto takes pictures, wears cozy sweaters, and see's things he shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel that this 'verse of mine is going to eat me whole. Hopefully I'm still keeping them relatively in character though? As much as I love touchy feely Noct I'm trying to keep him more...terrible-at-feeling-things Noct, at least for the moment.
> 
> If there's anything anyone would like to see for these two, let me know!

Prompto is pretty sure that his apartment has never been so clean, and not just since he moved in. The couch has been vacuumed and shampooed (and he didn't even _know_ you could do that to a couch) along with his carpets, the curtains have been replaced with freshly laundered ones, his kitchen is literally gleaming despite the old appliances, and his bedroom looks like a home decorating show breezed through. He is at a bit of a loss now though, seated in the middle of aforementioned couch, staring at the _steam-cleaned_ walls.

After all, Tuesday used to be his cleaning day.

His phone _pings_ and he jumps a little, running a hand through his hair, noting it's getting a little long. The message from Noctis makes a smile curl over his features as warmth settles in his stomach and he hurries to answer.

" _Hey dancer, you wanna catch a hot cocoa with me?"_

_"Sure thing O' Lord of the Streets. You swinging by or we meeting up?"_

_"3...2....1"_

Promto frowns at the answer and goes to respond when a knock on his door draws his attention instead and he laughs. Of course Noctis knew he would say yes, and, of course, he was practically already there when he asked. Tugging at the sleeve of his soft red sweater he rises and answers the door, grinning at Noctis on the other side.

The dark-haired man is wearing another suit, the jacket slung over his shoulder with the sort of casual grace Prompto had once ached to have, his smile at the blonde his a bit cocky but Prompto knows better than to believe it. He reaches out and pretends to adjust Noctis' ties, waiting for the other to look down and... _flick._

"Gotcha Noct! C'mon that's the oldest trick in the book!"

He steps back to let his scowling...boyfriend? in. The thought reminding him that they really should establish what they're doing, it's not like they don't know what the marks on their palms mean but, still. Prompto wants to know if he should mentally refer to Noctis as his "dude-who-stays-the-night-naked" or something more serious, more true. The word _fiancee_ floats idly past him and he feels himself flush.

" _Nope",_ he mouths, closing the door behind Noctis who turns to look at him expectantly.

"So, uh, where d'you like to go for cocoa?"

Prompto rolls his eyes, leave it to Noctis to ask him on a date and not have a clue where to actually go. He pokes the other's cheek and ignores the question in favor of tugging on his boots. As soon as he stands he looks at Noctis who is looking around the living/kitchen area awkwardly, his brows raised.

"You know, the cleaners you sent over might have taken your instructions to, ah, _"remove any chance of germs from the premises"_ a little too literally Noct. They cleaned my freakin' walls, dude."

Noctis shoves a hand in his pocket and shrugs, offering a slanted sort of smile.

"Yeah, well...you said you hated cleaning."

Giving up the attempt as just another thing Noctis doesn't get about normal peoples lives, Prompto fingers his sweater, wondering if he should change to match Noctis' suit. The other must gather some of his thoughts because he brushes his hand over Prompto's arm, rubbing at the fabric there.

"I like this...you look..cute."

Prompto grins, even as he feels his cheeks warm, and he nudges Noctis with a shoulder in thanks.

"Alright," he claps his hands, "so, the best cocoa in the world is down at _Milagro's_ and it's a bit too far to walk, so unless you drove, your fancy self will just have to take the train with this pleb."

Noctis smiles and Prompto looks at him with narrowed eyes, because, there's definitely an edge to the expression that screams "I've got a secret!". Noctis either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore it and shrugs, turning to the door and holding it open for Prompto who sighs, assuming he'll just have to follow the lead. Noctis is silent as they head out to the street but, he takes Prompto's hand in his and leads him to a parking garage across the street.

There is a surprisingly inconspicuous black car that Noctis stops beside. Prompto raises an eyebrow at the shifty way the other man is acting before a thought crosses his mind and he blurts it out without thinking.

"Are we seriously stealing a car? Dude, the train is not that expensive."

Noctis glares at him an huffs.

"Don't be stupid. Besides, if I was going to steal a car, it wouldn't be this one. It looks like an everyday one but I've had some stuff done to it. It's safer and harder to steal than any other car in here..."

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess you gotta be careful, even when it's just us, huh?"

Noctis' jaw clenches like he's trying to find words for something and Prompto moves to get in the passenger seat when Noctis catches his wrist.

"Prom...I-It's not my car."

He holds out a keyring with one car key and a small camera charm.

"It's, well, it's yours. You said you wished you could drive out of the city to take photos, so, now you can."

Prompto stares at the keys with wide eyes. The cleaners, the wardrobe appointment he has in the morning, hell, even Noctis' insistence on paying his rent for the next month, he can deal with all of that, but a car? He swallows hard.

"Noct...how much did this cost you?"

Noctis looks confused, hand falling though he still keeps a tight hold on Prompto's wrist with the other.

"I don't...it's not important, you said you wanted a car, I had some time, so you have a car. Did you want it in another color? cause I gotta tell you, this model looks pretty bad in yellow and red'll make the insurance go up, but if you want-"

"No! Normal people don't just by cars because _they have some time_! It's a really nice gesture Noct, but I can't accept it, I mean...fuck. I have my bike already, and yeah I can't fit all my equipment in the saddle bags and it's not great for both of us to ride, but, I don't _need_ a car... I'm already trying to figure out how I'm gonna pay you back for all that other stuff so I-"

Noctis' expression stops him. He had seen a variety of expressions cross his soulmates face, joy to what he'd thought was anger, but the look Noctis sports at that moment was so black Prompto seriously considered running for it.

"You think you have to pay. me. back?"

Prompto blinks, confused.

"Well, yeah, I mean...I know you've got money and you think you need to dump gifts on me since I'm your soulmate or...whatever." His voice shakes a little and he glances away from Noctis, twisting his arm to free it, "I don't need that stuff though, I don't expect it. It's nice to see you and that's....that's all I want. I don't care about the money."

He tugs again and Noctis finally releases him. Prompto's head jerks up when he hears a low, sad sigh. The anger is gone and instead Noctis just looks frustrated, but not at Prompto. He's biting his lip and if Prompto didn't know better he'd swear Noctis is worrying the edge of his shirt, his suit jacket tossed on the hood of the car.

"I don't give you things because I think you expect it Prompto. I give them to you because....damn, because I give a fuck, alright? You're my-my boyfriend and so I..."

Prompto doesn't need to hear anymore and he can see how Noctis struggles with vocalizing things so he steps into the others space and kisses him softly, running his tongue over Noctis' bottom lip and stepping back with a smile.

"Alright...give me the keys, and if one of the things you changed about the car wasn't its top speed I'm seriously going to have to re-evaluate our relationship."

Noctis smirks at him, relief in his eyes as he tosses the keys to Prompto, grabbing his suit jacket and getting in the passenger side. As soon as Prompto slides into the leather, and definitely not standard, seat Noctis taps the odometer.

"If you don't think that 110 is just for looks...you're dead wrong. You can hit 150 in this thing, easy."

If they make it to their cocoa a little faster than the police would've like, Prompto doubts anyone would fault him.

* * *

**Two days later**

 

Prompto wants to be salty about Noctis' timing as he packs his photography stuff into the trunk of his car, but he can't quite manage it. After all, his lover had no way of knowing that he would be commissioned for a landscape shoot out in national park territory and that, if not for Noctis' gift, he would've had to rent a car to bring his stuff.

He double checks that his lenses are carefully stored and hoists the last bag into the trunk, grateful also that he doesn't have to spend the extra money for a rental. After their cocoa date, the thought of which still warms Prompto, Noctis had explained he was going to be busy for a few days, kissed him in a way that made Prompto worry he wasn't telling him something important, and swept out the door. Prompto laughed at himself for thinking of the other's exit that way, but if there was ever a man who could sweep places, it was his soulmate.

He pulled out of the garage as the last rays of the sun faded, humming along with the stereo thoughtlessly.

 

_My old man is a bad man_

 

His client greeted him with a firm handshake and rubbed at the back of his neck with a small smile.

"Name's Jared...I didn't think you'd be getting here in the middle of the night, doesn't seem like a great time for pictures!"

Prompto laughs lightly and shrugs, gesturing to the lightening of the eastern skyline,

"Well, it's nearing dawn and I wanted to get some sunrise shots. I figured I'd stay out here all day and catch some sunset pictures too...just to be clear you want shots from all the overlooks as well as some of the guided tour only areas?"

Jared nodded to him, shifting a bit.

"Yeah, that would be great. You can leave the paths to take any photos, just remember your footsteps can hurt some of the plants and watch for the animals. If you could get some shots with different animals in them it would be nice, but i understand it's not your primary goal today...and, I hate to bring it up but, you need to be aware. There's been some weird stuff going on toward the wilder parts of the preserve, couple of the animals have turned up with bones that I don't think came from anything furry, if you catch my meaning and it'd be a shame, and a weight on me, to not see you come back."

Prompto swallowed and nodded quickly.

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes open. It'll be fine, takes more than mortal peril to keep this photographer home!"

He smiles and Jared just nods, turning to head back into his home/ visitor center, leaving the blonde very much alone. Prompto rubs his hands together and opens the trunk, might as well get some shots of the gently lit center under the stars and then find a spot to camp out for the sunrise.

"Let's get this party started."

 

_I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
_

 

* * *

He hates this part.

It's the reason he won't bring Prompto home, he doesn't want all of those...people...knowing who his soulmate is, what he looks like, the curve of his throat when he laughs. He knows what so many of them would do to the blonde if Noctis ever fell from grace, knows his father might just let them if he thinks it'll help harden up his son.

Noctis loves his father, but sometimes the man is too much the crime lord and not enough a father. It would be easier if Noctis could be the cold-hearted son his father so craves, someone who could handle their part with shrewd impunity, but Noctis is kind when he can be, too kind for his position. His father has reminded him time and again that mercy rarely serves them and today is another reminder.

The man kneeling before him whimpers as Gladio strikes him again, the bar code printed on his arm giving him away as a spy for their rivals. The Nifs have coveted the Lucis' corner on the drug market for as long as Noctis can remember but this is the first time a spy has gotten so far in their ranks and it's all his fault. Aran had come under fire from Regis some months before but had pleaded his case to Noctis and in turn Noctis had convinced his father to give the man a second chance, something Aran had repaid by nearly killing Ignis.

As it happened no one had been aware of Gladio's late night visits to Ignis' room and if not for the tall guard their key accountant would be dead. Now it was Noctis' punishment to decide Aran's fate. Gladio backhanded the man again, and Ignis leaned into Noctis' space to murmur in his ear.

"I'd decide quickly highness, Gladio might just beat him to death right here."

Noctis drew in a breath, Ignis was right. He raised his hand, signalling Gladiolus to step back as he strode forward, hands in his pockets and an expression he hoped Prompto would never see on his face. He knew he looked capable of murder, his eyes were flat and cold and his lips set in a barely there sneer. Aran looked up at him through a swelling eye and bloodied nose, Noctis expected him to beg after all the whimpering.

"Ah, _Prince Noctis._ Come to decide my fate...do you know it's your fault, what almost happened? I was gonna make sure you knew. yeah. After specs over there I had my eye on blondie. I bet he'd look good with my co-"

Noctis strikes Aran's temple, his dead expression giving way to anger as he kicks the mans ribs, not stopping until Aran is still.

"Bastard."

He spits on the man, breathing heavily before he turns to his silent and curious companions.

"Take him to the property and put a clip in his fucking brain."

Gladiolus nods and slings the unconscious man over his shoulder, striding away, as Noctis falls into a chair, his hands shaking. How did that asshole know about Prompto? Granted, he's not been exactly careful about being seen with the blonde, but they'd gone places no one would expect him and he'd taken care to hide their soulmark with his own leather gloves whenever he was away from the blonde. He tugs at his hair and leans back, splayed in the chair.

He's forgotten all about Ignis until the man sits opposite him and gives him a hard look.

"Noctis. Is there someone out there we should be protecting?"

Noctis looks at his old friend for a beat, thinking slowly and deciding that he'll just have to be more careful and maybe warn Prompto, sign him up for karate or something.

"No, no I was just done listening to that piece of shit breathe."

* * *

_He has me by the heart  
_

 

Prompto is just getting ready to pack up, his last few photos at the very edge of the preserve, near where Jared warned him to be careful. He is a good distance from his car but the water and the tilt of the rocks here was too good to pass up. It's light enough that he feels safe and has plenty of time to snap some more pictures as he wanders back to the spots he wants to capture at sunset.

The sound of voices makes him pause. He's off the paths, no where near them really, and in a secluded area, not to mention he's not seen very many people given that it's a Friday and most people are still at work. He shrugs it off, probably someone on the other side of the preserves boundary or just some loud hikers yelling. He disassembles his tripod and is about to settle his camera back into its bag when the voices get clearer, just on the other side of some of the rocks.

"You sure about this? We've been out here a lot recently..."

"yeah, orders from _him._ He said to light the bastard up."

Prompto does know who the voices belong to put he sure as hell knows what bad shit sounds like and despite, or maybe because, Noctis' coming into his life, his sense of self preservation goes out the proverbial window. He is careful as he scoots up the rock in his brown shirt and tan skinny jeans, his dark grey sweater tied around his wait. He carefully peers over the edge of the boulder, his camera poised to capture whatever he sees. Two men stand with a third kneeling, they seem to be waiting for something and he can see a car in the far distance, probably on the service road that runs through the private land behind the preserve. The kneeling man is bleeding and when one of the other men turns Prompto's eyes widen as the light glints off a gun in his hand.

The man on the ground jerks and seems to be trying to say something but Prompto assumes there's something stuffed in his mouth and his heartbeat picks up when he sees the bar code inked onto the mans arm. He raises his camera and clicks a couple of shots, uncertain what he should do, when a phone chimes.

The man on the right reads something and then nods to his partner on the left. Prompto clicks the shutter as both men raise their guns, suppressors visible. Prompto thinks he's going to be sick when both men pull the trigger and the kneeling man falls. They don't stop though, just keep shooting until there's barely anything left of the man's skull.

With shaking hands Prompto lifts his camera for a final photo. He doesn't see the shadow move over him until it's too late and the butt of a gun cracks against his temple, making him go limp.

* * *

 

_He knows me, every inch of my tar black soul_

 

Noctis would not refer to his frantic motions as "panic" but the longer the day stretches and there's nothing from Prompto the more he starts to think that might be the right word. The blonde, his blonde, had told him he would be out on a job and not likely to answer his phone the day before so Noctis had left it alone, but, surely he would've thought to at least text him if his job lasted longer than he expected?

After Aran's words Noctis is restless, fearing the worst, but he forces himself to calm down, turning on his t.v and mindlessly channel surfing. Mindlessly, that is, until he hears Prompto's name.

_"-grapher Prompto Argentum went out on a shoot early yesterday morning and did not return to check in, his vehicle was found near the southern edge of the preserve but there is no sign of the owner. If you have any information please contact local authorities as it is believed he is in mortal peril following evidence of suspicious activities in that area..."_

The news caster continues to detail tip-lines and police contacts before another story comes up but Noctis only hears a rushing in his ears as he struggles to draw full breaths. Prompto....

He forces himself to rationalize, he has power to turn the world upside down if he has too. He thinks over the broadcast and suddenly sits straighter, preserve, it said, previous activity. His stomach drops as he realizes what might've happened, after all, only Gladio had ever really seen Prompto before and not for long enough to remember him and with his tendency to carry his camera as though it were a third arm...Noctis practically flies of the couch, sprinting toward the elevator. He mashes the button, yanking his phone out of his pants.

" _Hello?"_

_"Ignis, when did Gladio get back?"_

Noctis knows he sounds frantic, but he couldn't care less as the elevator doors finally open and he jumps inside, pressing the close button.

_"Late last night. He said they had an unexpected element...he went to the dungeon about an hour ago. What's wrong Noctis?"_

_"When I said there was no one to protect...I lied. I need you to meet me with the police cruiser. Now. East side."_

Noctis hangs up with waiting for a response and very deliberately does not think about the fact that Prompto spent the night in their bunker where people are tortured or that Gladiolus would've been with him for at least an hour by the time Noctis even got to him, or Gladio's policy that no one bring cellphones into the dungeon. When the elevator stops he forces out before the doors are open enough and sprints toward the fastest car he owns, a ridiculous indulgence from his father he's never been so grateful for. The Jag's engine roars to life as Ignis pulls their police cruiser, a modified Jag itself, around. Noctis settles one of the headsets they have wired into their cars on.

_"Iggy, I don't have time. We need to get to the dungeon. I'm going to open her up and I need you to clear a path."_

_"There's going to be hell to pay for this Noctis, it's not exactly discreet. Whatever it is you need to tell Gladiolus can surely wait for a slightly more legal speed?"_

_"No chance Ignis, Im sorry."_

There is a long pause and Noctis feels the urge to scream and then..

_"Alright, but turn that thing off and come strap in. If we're doing this, we might as well not die and we both know, I am the better driver."_

Noctis has to concede the point there and he wastes no time in following Ignis' direction. The two of them roaring out of the garage and unto city streets, siren blaring as cars clear the way. When they don't move fast enough Ignis weaves around them, blowing red lights and leaving screeching brakes behind them. Noctis doesn't spare more than a moment's thought to the sight they must make, too focused on getting out of city limits, past Insomnia's wall, and to Prompto. They don't hit top speed until they are past most of the traffic, the wall behind them.

Noctis is forced against the seat as Ignis pushes the Jag to its 180 mile per hour max. They make the twenty minute journey in a terrifyingly small fraction of the time but for Noctis it is still too long and he feels nauseated as he gets out of the vehicle, looking at the seemingly innocent shack that hides the underground holding cells. Ignis tries to ask him what they are possibly doing again as Noctis rushes to the door, pulling it open and tapping his code into the old rotary phone sitting just inside the door. It takes an annoyingly long time as the wheel clicks, but finally the trapdoor under the dirt, cleverly hidden by a displacement system, lifts. Ignis barely makes it as Noctis rushes down the stairs,the door snapping shut behind him.

He opens his mouth to shout for Gladio when his air chokes off.

Prompto is screaming.

* * *

 

"Who. Are. you. With?"

Every word is punctuated with the mans fist. Prompto has been able to taste his own blood since the first round of punches the night before and he knows he is being watched from the mirrored window on the side as the red-head continues to hit him. He just shakes his head weakly when the assault lets up. He's told them over and over that he was just there, that he didn't mean to intrude, but that's not what they want to hear, so now he's quiet.

"Take this up a level."

A voice comes over the speakers with a crackle and Prompto wants to scream as a tray is moved into his sight line where he is tied to the same chair he slept in. He was sore and hurt all over but looking at the objects before him, he knows he will hurt more. The red head lifts a thin, flat, and clearly sharp piece. Prompto tries, so very hard, to pull away as it is lowered to his hand and slowly wedged under his fingernail. It hurts, but not like he expected, just barely at the edge of his nail. He sees though, how it tapers to be larger and swallows in fear.

"Why were you out there?"

Prompto tries, again, to tell them.

"I'm just a photographer. I was taking n-nature pictu-res...please..p-lease."

It's still not what they want though and the metal is pushed forward. Prompto hisses in a breath and then it is shoved forward, removing his fingernail and jamming into the skin underneath as he screams. He pants, looking at the blood running from his hand as the instrument is re positioned at the start of the next nail.

"Who are you with?"

Prompto whimpers briefly but refuses to answer, it's not helping and he won't give up his connection to Noctis, no way. He holds onto hope the other man will find him, he's got shady connections of his own, after all. The red head adjusts his grip and there is suddenly a voice, blessedly familiar, over the speaker.

"STOP! This is Noctis, STOP!"

The man before him freezes, looking confused. The door flies open before Prompto can process anything and he opens his mouth to cry out in relief but Noctis isn't looking at him, he stalks in and without hesitation puts a bullet between the red-heads eyes. Prompto cowers away from his look as Noctis turns to him, Gladiolus visible behind his soulmate. Noctis drops the gun then, his face clearing of anger and filling with guilt and worry instead as he drops to his knees, untying Prompto quickly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry, Prom-I-I'm sorry."

"S'okay. Knew you'd find me. My lover."

Prompto knows he's slurring but things are getting fuzzy around the edges as he slumps into Noctis' arms and he gives him a sardonic smile, ignoring how his face pulls.

"S'rry I look li'e shit."

Noctis laughs, but it's more of a sound catching in his throat, panicked, as Prompto's head lolls against his shoulder, the blonde slipping in and out. Gladiolus steps forward to help but Noctis' glare puts him off as Ignis hold the door open.

"I've called the medical staff, they're on high alert. Noctis, you need to let Gladiolus help him on the way back and I want some answers about who he is. Give him to Gladio."

Prompto hears the words, but they're liquidy and he pats Noctis' arm in an attempt to reassure him, noting the way his lover looks like he'd rather cut off an arm as he slides him into the large body guards arms. Prompto makes a small sound and then the darkness pulls him in.

* * *

 

_Tell me you own me_

 

Noctis watches Prompto's eyes roll back and his hands sting where he digs his nails into his palms, his soulmates face and torso are bruised, the marks all the more vivid against his pale skin, and Noctis can't bring himself to look at Prompto's hand. Ignis catches his shoulder as Gladiolus hurries back toward the exit with Prompto's limp body in his arms and Noctis growls, pushing his hand away.

"Noct! Just tell me who he is, you're distraught and I gather this person was never meant to end up here. Who is he too you?"

Noctis can't handle the warning tone in Ignis' voice, the underlying "did-you-trust-the-wrong-person-again-ness" of it and he tears off his glove, holding up his soulmark with his teeth barred.

"That's who he is to me Ignis."

Normally the stunned look on his friends face would be worth a good ribbing or at least a laugh, as it is, Noctis barely registers that Ignis is trying to talk to him again as he stalks away, following the thread connected to his heart.

 

**Three days later**

"He's awake"

Noctis rushes to Prompto's side as the doctor steps out of his room, the blue eyes he's come to love blinking blearily. The bruising on his face is not gone but they managed to reduce the swelling a good deal and Noctis knows it will take time for Prompto to be right again. His father handled everything about the blonde's disappearance easily, pointing to the Nifs for the blonde's state and the other human remains found on land that was traced back to one Ardyn Izunia, thanks to Ignis' careful planning months ago. All of their people had been informed that Prompto was off-limits and Noctis had been lectured by just about everyone who had enough authority to lecture him about his negligence and disregard for Prompto's safety.

Telling his father about Prompto hadn't been the only hard conversation though. Gladiolus had pointed out, shortly after he and Noctis went a few rounds that left them both with bruises of their own, that Prompto had a Nif barcode tattoo, previously covered by a wrist band and long sleeves.

Looking at the man he loved now though, Noctis knew so much of that could wait.

"Hey."

"Mmm, if I get to wake up to that face maybe I should get kidnapped by your enemies more."

Noctis would've laughed had he not felt so guilty, of course Prompto would have a quip...

"Prom...you weren't taken by our enemies. I ordered the guy you saw to be killed. Gladiolus was the one who knocked you out,I knocked out one of his teeth for that by the way, and you were held and tortured by my men. I didn't tell anyone about you and you were just wrong place, wrong time. I'm sorry Prompto. I'm so sorry. I promise you can go home as soon as you're healthy again."

Prompto just looked at him for a long moment, absorbing the change in perspective and Noctis waited for anger or accusations, or anything really.

"So you shot one of your own guys, for me?"

Noctis blinked, Prompto was looking at him with some sort of awe and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I mean he was the one hurting you and I couldn't forgive that...I'm sorry you had to see...that side of me."

The blonde just offered him a small smile and Noctis frowned at him, waiting for the negative reaction, the "I never wanna see you again."

"Well, not that I'm happy your guys yanked off a fingernail, but at least now I know that I can handle being tortured a bit. I didn't tell him I knew you at all, though that probably would've helped, but ah, well. You know, you should train all your guys to resist like that, bet it would be effective...Also you're not sending me home until I'm good and ready. I think I would like to be treated like a prince for a while and you can be my loyal servant."

Prompto managed a wink, to Noctis' amazement and the dark-haired man had to smile at his lover softly, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"Alright your Princeliness, hows some ice cream sound?"

They both knew they had a lot to talk about, but for the moment, they were just glad Prompto was safe.

"Perfect, Pistachio you peon! Make haste, for I wish to stare at your butt while I eat it!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this went places. Uh. Anyways, let me know thoughts and Prompts for this verse in the comments!


End file.
